A compound semiconductor has been used for a high speed electronic device represented by a high frequency device, an optical device represented by a light emitting or light receiving device or the like in a variety of fields. For example, a semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD) using a nitride semiconductor has been made into practical use. For such semiconductor light emitting device, improvements in light emission efficiency and light extraction efficiency have been desired.